


I'll Steal Your Breath

by sendthewolves



Category: CW RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Genderplay, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthewolves/pseuds/sendthewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><strong>blindfold_spn</strong></a> prompt: Jensen/Danneel, Pegging, crossdressing, dirty talk, or any other kind of genderplay than isn't full-on genderswap (ie girl!Jensen or boy!Danneel) would be amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Steal Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Crossdressing, pegging, genderplay

Jensen sits on the bed; fingers fidgeting with the bedspread, stroking out the cresses, and waits. The lights are dimmed; he's been sitting here ready for thirty minutes. Danneel likes to keep him waiting, says that the anticipation is half the fun.

Footsteps come down the hallway and Jensen's heart skips. He stands, quickly smoothes his skirt, and waits for the knock. She always knocks; after all, Danneel is a gentleman.

"Hey, baby," she says when he opens the door. She has to stand up on tip toes to kiss his cheek, close shaven and smooth. "Sorry I'm late."

"Bad manners to keep a lady waiting," Jensen replies, stepping back to allow her into the bedroom. "Hope you're planning on making it up to me."

"Of course." She stands back, drags her eyes over him, from his strappy black heels, over the short blue dress she picked out, eyes catching on the slither of black lace peaking out the low neckline. "God, Jen, you look so pretty."

"Don't look too bad yourself," Jensen says and she grins. He traces the tailored line of her pants with a couple of fingers, following the curve of her hip. She moves closer so he can feel the line of her strap-on pressed against his thigh.

"You feel how hard you make me?" Danneel murmurs against his mouth, her hands sliding under his skirt, skimming over the lace at the top of his stockings. "Just wanna fuck you right now, just push up your pretty dress and bend you over. You want that, baby?"

"Easy, tiger," he says, taking a step back, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Really?" Danneel walks around him to sit on the bed, legs sprawled wide, leaning back and looking up at him with a smirk. "You were definitely that kind of girl last week. Couldn't get enough of my cock."

Jensen moves so he's standing between her legs, tipping back the brim of the fedora her hair's scooped up under so he can lean down and kiss her, feeling his carefully applied lipgloss smear across her mouth. Danneel's hands rest on his hips, holding him close, fingers stroking over the soft fabric.

Danneel uses her grip on Jensen's hips to tug him closer, down, and he lets her pull him to his knees between her thighs. He slides a hand along the seam of her pants, until he's gripping the strap-on, squeezing it and Danneel gasps as though she can feel it.

"It's funny," Jensen says softly, his other hand moving to unbutton her pants. "Guy like you could get any girl he wanted. But you're here with me, so fucking hard for me."

She raises her hips, helps him pull her pants down around her ankles, exposing smooth, tanned thighs and her thick red cock, held in place with black straps.

"Suck it, baby," she sighs, fingers finding their way into his hair, twisting and tugging.

Jensen raises his eyes to meet hers, dark and shadowed from her hat. He licks his lips once, then grips tight and sucks it into his mouth. It tastes like plastic, heavy and fake on his tongue, but he takes it as deep as he can, feeling his own cock stir at the breathy noises Danneel is making. She's not wearing underwear, and under the scent of rubber he can smell her pussy, hot and wet. He rubs two fingers over her clit and then she lets out a real moan from deep in her throat.

Pulling off, he licks up the length of her shaft, fingers steadily working her clit until she's shaking, back arching off the bed.

"God, yeah, suck it harder, I know you can take more," she groans, stream of words never stopping as she bucks against him, fucking his mouth and grinding her clit against his hand as she comes.

He gives her a few minutes to recover, waiting for her to sit up on her elbows before licking his fingers clean.

"My good girl," Danneel breaths, her eyes wide and dazed, suit jacket rumpled and her crisp white shirt twisted, pulled tight over her breasts. The fedora's long gone, a few strands of her carefully pinned up hair falling loose around her face.

Giving her cock a lazy pull, Jensen says, "Got another round in you?"

"You bet your ass," Danneel says, pulling herself upright, legs together this time. "I bet you want to get off, sweetheart. Must be soaking your panties by now, huh?"

Jensen bites his lower lip and nods. "You wanna feel?"

"C'mere," Danneel says, stroking a hand along her thigh and he moves to straddle her, sheer stockings grazing her bare skin. He keeps most of his weight on his legs, but she splays one hand across his lower back to support him, the other pushing up his dress to expose the black panties cupping his dick and balls, achingly hard and tight.

Danneel flicks her thumb over the lace, wet and sticky with precome. "Oh yeah, you're fucking dripping for me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Danny," he says, leaning forward and resting his head against her shoulder. The muscles in his thighs are shaking with the effort of holding himself up, high heels not helping the strain. Danneel grinds up against him, strap-on rubbing against his cock and he pants open mouthed against her neck.

"Don't be shy, Jen," she says, rolling her hips again. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck," Jensen says, words strangled in his throat when she palms him through his panties, long fingers moving over his cock. "Shit, fuck me."

A smile spreads across her face at that and her hand leaves his cock to grab her own, pressing it against him. "Whatever you want."

He crawls onto the mattress on his hands and knees, skirt pushed halfway up his back, waiting as she positions herself behind him. She strokes one hand over his ass, carefully pushes the lace to one side, and then a long, slender finger is pressing inside of him, quickly followed by another, working him open.

"God, you're so tight," she hisses. A third finger pushes inside him, making him gasp. "Soaking wet and I still have to lube you up. Least I know you're not fucking around with other men behind my back, just me you're this needy for."

"Just you," Jensen echoes, pushing back against her fingers, the burn of intrusion starting to mix with pleasure. "C'mon, Danny, want your cock."

"All yours, baby," she says, pulling her fingers out. He winces a slightly at the sting and she strokes along his spine, soothing, and then he feels the slicked up head brushing against his asshole. Danneel steadies him with a hand on his hip, pushing inside, so much thicker than her fingers, stretching him wide.

"Okay?" she asks, stilling halfway inside him, letting him adjust.

"Yeah," Jensen grits out from between clenched teeth. "Yeah, keep going."

She starts moving again; rocking her hips back and forth, fucking in and out of him and Jensen moves with her. Soon, they pick up the pace, Danneel pumping into him and Jensen pushing back to meet her, angling his hips until she's hitting him just fucking right with every thrust. Jensen's moaning, a raw stream of sound that's going to leave his throat ragged. His cock desperate and painfully hard and leaking, and when Danneel brings a hand around to fondle him he barely has time to register it before he's writhing and coming all over the black lace.

They both collapse onto the bed, laying side by side and breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ," Jensen says, and Danneel laughs breathlessly.

"My thoughts exactly." She stretches, one hand idly toying with the strap-on. It's over now; Jensen can feel it, the shift in the atmosphere. They should clean up, at least strip off completely, but Jensen can't bring himself to move, and from the look of her, neither can Danneel.

He wraps an arm around her and she rolls close and smiles sleepily when he leans in to kiss her.

"You make such a pretty girl," she murmurs against his mouth, rolling his bra strap between her fingers.

"Thanks," he says, closing his eyes and settling against her. "You're my favourite leading man."


End file.
